Somewhere Out There
by squeakyfingers
Summary: An arguement between Sara and Grissom prompts Sara to leave Grissom and Las Vegas behind her. Can Grissom stop her before its to late, or will he lose her forever. r/r its my first CSI fic....be nice


  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI, they are the possession of all those out in t.v. land at CBS. I only want to borrow them. I also do not own the song "Somewhere Out There". It is owned, written, and recorded by Our Lady Peace and their incredible lead singer Raine Maida. This is my first CSI fic and my first romance so be kind. If I didn' t get the characters right, tell me and i'll do my best to fix it. 

Spoilers: None that I can think of. I am sure that there could be, but truthfully I missed quite a bit of the first season and have had to do quite a bit of catching up as of late   
  


Summary : A argument between Sara and Grissom prompts Sara to leave Grissom and Las Vegas behind her. Can Grissom stop her, or will he lose her forever?   
  
  
  
  
  


Somewhere Out There   
  


Sara Sidle walked into the CSI Building and headed straight for Grissom's office. She hesitated at the door, pulling in a deep breath before knocking.   
  


" Come on in" he called through the door. She closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair across from him. His back was turned away , thuroughly engrossed feeding in his tarantula.   
  


" Grissom? Can I talk to you for a second?"   
  


" About a case? Sure." he swiveled his chair to face her.   
  


" Its not about case, its personal."   
  
  
  


"Personal? I don't know Sara. Maybe you would be better off if you went to talk to Catherine about it. She'd probably understand better than I would."   
  


" I already did. She thought it'd be best if I came to see you."   
  


"Why?"   
  


" Because its about us."   
  


" I didn't think there was any us at all Sara. I don't know what ever gave you the impression there was something between us at all. I thought that our relationship was soley a professional one." He averted his eyes away from her now cold expression.   
  


" That's a bold face lie, you and I both know it."   
  


" It is not" 

"You're so hard headed Grissom! Can't you see it?! Your telling me that you haven't even felt the least bit of a spark between us? "   
  


" I don't" 

"You have to feel something I know that do. You're just to wrapped up in your bugs to realize it. Are they better company than me? Or is it that you just don't have the capacity to feel. Well I am just not wired that way Grissom. I think I am falling in love with you and I don't want to pretend that I don't feel anything. I can't do that anymore. Everytime i'm away from you, I want to be near you. Besides work, all I think about is you. " she was shouting so loud that people were clustering behind the door to hear what they were saying.   
  


"Don't you tell me how I am supposed to feel Sara! I have the same capacity to feel as you do. I know that getting into a relationship with another CSI is a bad idea. Its wrong and its a breach of protocol that could cost both of us our jobs Sara. You are aware of that fact aren't you?!"   
  


" I knew it! I knew you felt it too!"   
  


" That has nothing to do with it!" he rose up out of his chair as he yelled back at her.   
  


" Ohh. So its just about saving your ass now. You're afraid to lose your job? Don't you think that I have thought about that?!?! I have thought long and hard about it, and lemme tell you that I have come to the conclusion that loving someone for even just a second, a mere second, is worth losing my job over. If you don't feel the same way then I don't think that I can even stand to look at you!" tears spilled down her already bright red cheeks.   
  


" Well I am your supervisor!"   
  


" Then I quit Grissom. I got a job offer in New York City, and since you seemed to have made your choice, then this is mine. Goodbye Grissom, have a nice life studying your little bugs." she turned and walked out, slamming the door as she left.   
  
  
  


****************************************************************************   
  


It had begun to rain as Sara drove back to her apartment. Clouds had rolled in swiftly, darkening the starry, cool Las Vegas night. It had to have been the first time it had rained in weeks and by the time she reached her apartment the streets were becoming flooded. She bounded into the building shaking off the rain as she went. 

Unlocking the door and entering, her mind instantly went to getting her stuff in order to move. She decided to pack the necessary things she needed and head to New York that very night. All the rest of it could be shipped once she got there. Sara didn't want to let Grissom get the chance to talk her into staying in Vegas. She couldn't stand to see his face everyday knowing, that she they would never be together. It would break her already shattered heart. In her wanting to make their relationship something more, she had smashed the whole thing to pieces. As mad as she was at Grissom she was twice as mad at herself for thinking they could ever be together.   
  


Last time I talked to you, 

You were lonely and out of place. 

You were looking down on me, 

Lost out in space.   
  


Laid underneath the stars, 

Strung out and feeling brave, 

Watched the red-orange glow, 

Watched it float away. 

Strung out and feeling brave,   
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************   
  
  
  


The tarantula that sat in Grissom's office failed to amuse him as he sat and pondered his arguement with Sara earlier that night. He had conflicting emotions over her quiting the CSI team. He knew it was all his fault that she was leaving. Why did he have to push her away like that?! She told him that she loved him and all he did was bark about ethics to her. Stupid idiot. You really are a dumb ass Grissom. He knocked himself in the head for doing that one.   
  
  
  


Down here in the atmosphere, 

Garbage and city lights, 

Gonna save your tired soul, 

Gonna save our lives.   
  


I turned on the radio, 

to find you were tired of lying, 

I waited for the sky to fall, 

I waited for a sign.   
  
  
  


" Can I come in or would you like to beat yourself up in private?" Catherine asked him while standing in the open doorway.   
  


"I don't know.....it seems hitting myself in the head is the only good thing i've done all night. I take it you heard about the fight?"   
  


" Greg filled me in on all of the grisly details. So what are you going to do about it? You are going to stop her aren't you?" Catherine leaned her elbows on the desk.   
  


"I don't think that she wants to talk to me right now Catherine. Besides what in Gods name would I sat to her?"   
  


" You love her right?" she asked him with a smile. 

" Yea, I don't think i've loved anybody like I love Sara." he knew she would have a field day with that confession later.   
  


" Then you are going to have to resort to groveling Gil. Go over to her apartment, tell her how you feel, and beg her to stay. Its the only way." she took his coat off the hook and threw it at him.   
  


"Now go Grissom!" she pushed him out of the door.   
  


" I don't think that I can do this Catherine." he turned to go back into his office.   
  


"You can't let her get away, if you love her as much as you say you do, you'll regret letting her leave like this. Come on. I'll go along with you, for moral support. Now let's get going."   
  
  
  


******************************************************************************   
  


" God damnit. Why did it have to rain tonight?" Sara got out of her car and rushed inside the airport. Looking like a drowned rat she approached the ticket counter and set down her bags.   
  


" How may I help you Ma'am" the cheeful lady at the counter asked her.   
  


" One way ticket to New York please"   
  


" The only seats we have left are first class, the flight leaves in an hour"   
  


" That's fine." she slid her credit card across the counter.   
  


" Here's your ticket. The flight is taking off from gate four. You can wait in the chairs over there to your left."   
  


"Thanks"   
  


******************************************************************************   
  


Meanwhile Grissom sped through the streets of Las Vegas to Sara's apartment. Its seemed like an eternity before they reached it. Not finding a space, Grissom double parked and prayed that he wouldn't get a ticket. Then he and Catherine walked up to her apartment. When they got there, the door was unlocked, which Grissom thought was suspicious. They entered to find a great deal of her stuff packed up in boxes, ready to be shipped.   
  


"She works fast" Catherine commented offhandedly, spotting a check that paid for the rent up through the first of the month.   
  


" She's already gone" Grissom said as he walked out of the bedroom.   
  
  
  


Your falling back to me, 

A star that I can't see. 

I know you're out there, Somewhere out there 

You're falling out of reach, 

Defying gravity, 

I know you're out there, Somewhere out there   
  
  
  


" All of her clothes are gone and the bathroom's been cleaned out. I can't believe I missed her." Grissom groaned putting his head into his hands. 

" She probably didn't want anyone to come and talk her into staying." Catherine laid a hand on his shoulder. 

" Someone like me?" he asked her.   
  


" That's what I am thinking."   
  


"Now i've lost her for good. What am I going to do? Fly all the way out to New York to get her back? I already miss her and she's probably not even off the ground yet."   
  


I hope you remember me, 

When you're homesick and need a change, 

I miss you're purple hair, 

I miss the way you taste.   
  


I know you'll come back someday, 

On a bed of nails I wait. 

I'm prayin that you don't burn out, 

Or fade away. 

"If you have too, then you will. But in the meantime I think there's still some hope.You just gave me an idea. Come on, we're leaving, we have to get to the airport. Maybe we can catch her before she gets on that plane." Catherine grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the apartment.   
  
  
  


******************************************************************************   
  


"Flight 553 to New York is now boarding at Gate Four. I repeat Flight 553 to New York is now boarding at Gate Four." Sara got up from her chair and headed for the gate. She handed her ticket to the attendant and started to board.   
  


" SARA! WAIT!" she heard someone yell. Turning around she saw a very wet Grissom running towards her. It was a sight that almost made her chuckle.   
  


" Sara you can't go" he panted as he reached her.   
  


" And why not Grissom?" her cold eyes stared him down.   
  


" Because I love you and I don't want to spend one single moment without you. Not even a second."   
  


" You do?"   
  


" I do. I know what I said earlier was stupid.. I didn't want to admit it to you that you were right. Its just well......I am really bad with people so I tend not to get to attached to them. But for some reason it wasn't that way with you. Every little thing you did made me want to love you more, I tried to stop it, but I just couldn't." he touched her face lightly with his fingertips.   
  


" If you had told me this before, we wouldn't have been in this mess." She said as she started crying for the second time that night.   
  


" I think it took you leaving to make me realize that." he admitted.   
  


" You're not afraid of breaking protocol?"   
  


" Not even for a second. I don't want to lose you again."   
  


" Okay then, its settled. I'll stay." she slipped her hand into his.   
  


" Now that that's all settled. Can I ask you one more thing?" he asked as they began walking out of the airport.   
  


" What?"   
  


" Can I kiss you?" a lopsided grin crossed his face.   
  


" I wouldn't have it any other way" Grissom leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"Ymm. You don't know how long I have waited for that."   
  


" Yes I do"   
  


" I think we'd better go. We're making a scene" he pointed to an old couple that was staring at them from the ticket line. They were extremely interested in Sara and Grissom. It was as if they had nothing better to do than watch them make-up.   
  


" I guess you're right" her fingers slowly entwined in his and they exited the airport holding hands.   
  


" When did you become so good at groveling?" she asked as they climbed back into the car.   
  


" Catherine coached me." The engine roared to life and they pulled out onto the highway.   
  


" I taught him everything he knows." came a voice from the front seat.   
  


" Yea I know and i'll tell you, Bugs are much easier to figure out than women." 

" But can a bug do this...." her body landed on top of his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a long passionate kiss.   
  


" Ummm.....no they can't."   
  


And all we are, is all so far 

You're falling back to me, 

A star that I can't see 

I know you're out there somewhere out there.   
  


You're falling out of reach 

Defying gravity 

I know you're out there, somewhere out there.   
  


The End   
  


Please review! I love feedback!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
